Red Storm
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Five year old Harry Potter met a woman that would change his entire life. His Shifu, a master martial artist and a member of the Triads. Under her tutelage, Harry will shed his name and become Fon Yuen. A martial arts prodigy, neutral enforcer of the Triads, the fastest in Asia, and the strongest storm. A Harry-is-Fon fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Harry was five years old when he met the person that would change his life. Li Chen, or as Harry would later call her, Chen-Shifu.

He was gardening as punishment for burning the breakfast that morning. It was now noon and the sun was beating down on him. He had just finished pulling the weeds out from the roses when he noticed a figure walking down the street.

Harry was first drawn to her simply by her clothing. She wore a beautiful red Chinese style dress with purple flower petals near the bottom. Her hair was tied into a long braid ending at her lower back. She made an odd sight in the "normal" neighborhood of Privet Drive.

There was something about her that kept Harry's attention though. Not her looks but something about her aura. She felt...calm. The best way Harry could think of to describe it was the calm before the storm. He overheard the phrase once from one of Dudley's cartoons and it seemed to fit this woman perfectly.

It took Harry a moment to realize that the woman was standing in front of him. She had an expression of concern on her face.

"Child. Are you okay?" she asked, crouching down to be eye level with Harry. Her voice was really nice. Perhaps that's why Harry felt compelled to answer. Something inside of him was telling Harry that this woman was safe. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would always tell Dudley that he shouldn't talk to strangers, otherwise they would take him away and do bad things to him, but they actively encouraged Harry to do it. Harry was good at reading people and she actually sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered looking away from her. Because of this he missed her frown.

"Where are your parents little one?" she asked.

"Dead," Harry answered hesitantly. The woman's frown deepened.

"What about your guardians?" she rephrased her question.

"Aunt Petunia is in the house and Uncle Vernon is at work," Harry answered. The woman frowned in the direction of the house.

"Why are you out here alone little one? It is much too hot outside for a child to be in the direct sun for too long. And gardening is not a task children typically do. At your age you should be playing or in school," the woman told Harry gently. Harry shook his head.

"I burnt the breakfast this morning so this is my punishment. I have to finish the list of chores before Uncle Vernon returns. If I don't then I will be locked in my cupboard and miss dinner," Harry answered calmly, returning to pulling weeds. He missed the woman's eyes flashing red for a second before returning to their natural black color.

"My name is Li Chen little one, though here it would be Chen Li. Might I ask what yours is?" she asked, changing the subject.

"The teacher said my name is Harry Potter," Harry answered, focused on pulling the weeds.

"Harry...are your Aunt and Uncle mean to you?" Chen asked. Harry turned to look at her and then shrugged.

"I'm a freak. When I do something bad I deserve my punishment," Harry told her his second rule. Rule one being don't ask questions. This probably wasn't the right thing to say, as Chen looked at the house with barely contained rage.

"I do not think you are a freak Harry. Any adult that has called an innocent child that is the true freaks. Children are precious. It's the adults job to nurture them into their greatest potential," Chen explained, gently patting Harry's head. He didn't even notice he had leaned into the touch. Chen smiled at him. "Harry. I have a job that I have to finish. But when I am done I will return. Until then, would you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Smart boy," she ruffled his hair again, "I wish for you to think over your life here. Do you like living here? Or do you wish for someone to take you away and help you become great?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked tilting his head. Chen smiled at him softly.

"I can sense you have unmeasurable potential. With the proper guidance you can be destined for great things. Should you wish it, I can take you away from here. To where your relatives could never find you. Then I can help you start your journey to reach that potential," Chen said. Harry was silent, thinking over her words.

"I will return later tonight little one. Please have an answer by then," she said standing up. She gave him a small bow before walking away. Harry watched her leave, thinking.

This complete stranger...was the first person to actually be nice to him. And she offered to take him away from the Dursleys! Harry returned to pulling the weeds, thinking over her words carefully.

**First chapter is done~**

**Don't talk to random strangers kids! You don't have magic (I'm sad about that too) that will tell you if a person is good or bad. **

**I plan to be doing a rotation for this and all my Harry is Arcobaleno fics. The order will be in ROY G BIV, which is literally the only way I can keep track of the Arcobaleno in the first place. Fon, Luche, Reborn, Verde, Lal, Colonello, Viper, and Skull. I'll write one chapter to each of these and then rotate to the next person. In this case, Harry is Luche is next. **

**I have big plans for that one so stay tuned! One plan...she's not gonna be a traitor. Trust me, I don't like Luche much at all. But I had an idea for this and if it goes well then Luche will be at least halfway decent of a character. At the very least I know she doesn't believe in that Greater Good stuff. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review! It's great to hear from you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Harry spent the rest of the day thinking about Chen and her offer to take him away. He had always wished that someone would take him away from here. That someone would love him. And something kept urging Harry to accept and let Chen be that person. It didn't take him long at all to decide that he'd accept when she came back.

But the day continued to drag on and there was no sign of her. With each hour that had passed Harry's hope turned further to disappointment. He had just about convinced himself it was just a dream caused by being in the heat too long when he began making dinner for the Dursleys. That was about the time the doorbell rang.

Aunt Petunia went to open it, shooting Harry a glare as she passed. Harry flinched lightly and turned his full attention to cooking, although he did pay attention on what was happening at the door. If it put his aunt in a bad mood then he wasn't likely to eat that night.

"Hello?" Harry heard Petunia say as she opened the door.

"Hello. Are you Petunia Dursley?" a woman asked. Harry recognized that voice. It was Chen! Harry immediately turned the stove off and climbed off his stool.

"Yes I am. What do you want? If you are selling anything we aren't interested," Petunia said as Harry came down the hallway. Chen noticed him and smiled to him.

"Hello Harry. Have you made a decision?" Chen asked nicely. Harry nodded frantically and ran at her. He clung to her legs tightly.

"I want to go with you," Harry muttered into the skirt part of her outfit. He felt a gentle hand rest on his head.

"Then you shall little one," Chen told him. It took everything Harry had not to burst into tears. "I am taking young Harry with me. You will not be seeing him again. All you have to do is sign these paper and he will be in my custody," Chen said to Petunia. He heard a rustle of paper above him.

"Why would you want to take the freak?" Dudley asked. He had waddled out of the living room sometime during their conversation.

"Now little boy. It is not nice to call someone a freak," Chen chided softly.

"How dare you! My Dudders can call the freak whatever he wants to!" Petunia's shrill voice yelled at Chen, causing Harry to flinch and cling tighter to the woman. He was afraid she wouldn't want him anymore because of Aunt Petunia. That wasn't what happened at all though. Harry heard a loud noise and looked up to see Chen's fist had punched a hole in the wall.

"Sign those papers and we will leave," Chen's voice was super sweet compared to the expression on her face. "But I do not tolerate someone like you abusing an innocent child. If I hear one more degrading comment towards Harry then my next punch will not be through a wall," Chen said smiling. Harry stared up at her in awe while Petunia scrambled to find a pen and usher Dudley far away from them. The papers were signed and given to Chen within a minute.

"There! Now take the boy and leave," Petunia said. Chen ignored her and crouched down in front of Harry.

"Do you have any belongings that you wish to take with you?" she asked. Her scary face was replaced by the gentle one. Harry shook his head and Chen stood up. He was unprepared for her to pick him up and carry him. He clung to her shoulders in surprise but the arm supporting him was secure.

She left the Dursley residence without another word, and Harry watched as Petunia slammed the door shut behind them. He was never going back there.

**Four updated stories in one day. You guys must be happy. Chen has now taken Harry from the Dursley's. He is one step closer to becoming the Fon we all know and love. **

**Next update will be for Luche's fic so stay tuned! **

**Thanks for everyone that has followed, favorited, and Reviewed this fic! I hope you continue to enjoy it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

The first thing Chen did after leaving Privet Drive was go to the closest general store and buy him clothes that actually fit. It was only two outfits, pjs, and a pair of shoes but it was more than Harry had ever owned before.

"I will be getting you an entire wardrobe once we return to China," Chen had explained to Harry. He had protested at first, saying that she had already given him more than enough, but she was insistent. She even bought him a few other things like a toothbrush, a couple books, a coloring book, colored pencils, and a really soft blanket. Harry has always loved soft things so the blanket was his favorite.

Then she took him to a nice restaurant and let him pick whatever he wanted to eat. She even got them dessert! A chocolate lava cake with a scoop of ice cream. It was one of the best things Harry had ever had.

By the time dinner was over it was starting to get late. Chen took Harry back to her hotel room and he got to enjoy a nice hot bath. Chen did have a bit of trouble with his hair and mentioned that growing it out more could help tame it. Harry was all for that idea. He hated his messy hair.

After the bath he changed into his new pajamas and spent some time just getting to know Chen. Her favorite color was sky blue. She loved monkeys. Her favorite food was sweet and sour chicken. She was a martial artist, which Harry thought was awesome. She even offered to teach him once they got him settled in. She said he'd have to start learning Chinese too, since they were going to be living in China.

When Harry expressed an interest in learning languages, Chen had looked really proud. She said she'd help Harry learn any language he wanted to. He told her he'd wait until he was fluent in Chinese before starting a new one, though he wanted to learn Japanese and French.

Harry hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until Chen was shaking him awake the next morning. Harry slowly unraveled himself from his blanket and looked at the clock. It took some squinting but he thought it said 3:04. He was probably reading it wrong though, as he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Come on little one. Breakfast and then you can go back to sleep on the plane," Chen said softly as Harry shuffled out of the bed and in the direction of the bathroom.

"Plane?" Harry asked yawning.

"Yes. We are flying to China and do not want to miss our flight," Chen explained. If Harry was more awake he would have heard the amusement in her tone. It took Harry's sleep addled brain to decipher what she said but when he did all sleepiness vanished. It took little prompting for Harry to get ready after that.

Breakfast was devoured quickly and everything packed up and ready a few minutes after. Chen opted to carry Harry as they moved through the airport, saying she didn't want to risk losing him in the crowd. Harry didn't mind though. It felt nice when Chen held him. She was so warm and made him feel safe.

By the time Chen got both of them onto the plane and into their seats (she said they were first class. Whatever that meant) Harry was practically vibrating in place as he stared out the window. He looked to Chen with a wide smile when the plane finally took off and she gave him a smile in return. He felt her rub her hand lightly against his head after he returned to looking out the window. The ground was getting so tiny now!

Harry had officially left England and his old life behind. He wondered where this new one would lead him, but he wasn't worried. Chen was there after all.

**Done! I'm going to try a new method to writing so I'll be working on this fic until I finish chapter 5. Then I'll move onto Orange Sky until it reaches chapter 5, and so on until I've done my rotation through the fics.**

**People have mentioned that my chapters are rather short. Yeah...sorry guys. I'm trying a new style of writing than what I usually do. I'm actually liking the shorter chapters because they can keep my attention and I'll have them finished faster than my usual style. If I go longer chapters (and I'm going by my own brain not what anyone has told me) then I'm likely to get distracted and forget the chapter in favor of something else. I've found with the Arcobaleno series that if I write shorter chapters I can get it done faster. I'm trying to update frequently to make up for the short chapters though. Thank you for being patient with me!**

**Thanks for everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed! Please continue to support this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Chen wasted no time once the plane landed eleven and a half hours later. She gathered Harry into her arms, slung their bags over her shoulder, and confidently walked through the streets of the unfamiliar (to Harry) land. It was a good thing she was carrying him, because Harry was too busy taking in all the sights. Everything was so pretty here. The buildings, the flowers, and even the people! Harry half thought he was still dreaming until Chen announced they had arrived.

She put Harry on the ground in exchange for holding onto his hand and led Harry through a gate. Harry stuck close to Chen. People were staring at them and Harry didn't like it. It reminded him of Petunia's gossip circle that met for tea every Saturday. Petunia would tell the women that Harry was turning into a delinquent and then they all would stare at Harry with that same look when they saw him next.

But Chen ignored them all. She led him to a house and unlocked the door with practiced ease. Opening it, she ushered him inside and locked the door behind them. Harry looked around in awe as Chen sat their bags on the floor and made herself comfortable on the couch. The room they were in was as big, if not bigger than the kitchen and living room of the Dursleys house COMBINED!

"This place is awesome!" Harry exclaimed happily, once he had his fill of looking around the room and returned to Chen's side. "Is this where you live?" he asked curiously.

"This is where _we_ live little one," Chen corrected gently. "Along with you an I, my brother and his fiancé also live here," Chen explained. Harry furrowed his brows.

"What's a fee-an-cey?" he asked, trying to say the unfamiliar word. Chen repeated the word for him so he could hear the pronunciation for it again.

"A fiancé is someone who is going to become someone's husband or wife, but they haven't had the wedding yet," Chen answered. Harry nodded in understanding.

As if summoned by their conversation, the door opened and a woman walked in, carrying several bags of groceries. Behind her was a man carrying even more bags. They were talking to each other in what Harry assumed was Chinese.

"Could you speak English for our guest please?" Chen asked, interrupting their conversation and drawing attention to her and by extension Harry. Both of the people blinked in surprise before the woman set her groceries down and ran over, giving Chen a tight hug.

"We weren't expecting you to return for another four days!" she exclaimed, thankfully in English. Harry couldn't wait until he Chen started teaching him Chinese.

"Who's the little one?" the man asked, also placing his groceries on the ground and giving Chen a hug of his own.

"This is my new ward, Harry," Chen said, placing a comforting hand on Harry's head. "Harry, this is my brother Xun and his fiancé Sabine," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said quietly.

"Aww! He's so cute! Hello Harry," Sabine coo'd, crouching down in front of Harry. He wanted nothing more than to duck behind Chen but didn't. Harry was afraid that if he was too clingy Chen would get rid of him.

"Where did you find him?" Xun asked Chen, who picked Harry up and sat him on her hip.

"Surrey, England. His previous guardians were doing a horrible job easing him so I decided to take him instead," Chen said calmly. Xun made a face at her answer.

"Sister. We've talked about this. You can't just take in every stray you want," Xun said, sounding exasperated.

"He's just grumpy because I have a kid and he doesn't," Chen told Harry, making him giggle. To Xun she said, "I didn't just snatch him up like the last time with the cat. I have Harry the choice to come with me and his aunt signed all the paperwork willingly."

"I feel like you broke something before she signed it but alright," Xun sighed deeply. "Welcome to the family Harry," he said, shooting a fond look towards Chen. Sabine leaned up and kissed Xun on the cheek.

"I think this is cause for celebration," Sabine declared. "How about we all go out for dinner tonight?" she suggested.

"Only if Harry wants to," Chen said. All eyes turned to the boy, who nodded slowly. Sabine cheered happily while Chen and Xun smiled. Harry found himself giving a shy smile as well. Going with Chen...was probably the best decision he would ever make in his life.

**DONE! I swear I didn't mean to take as long as I did to update this. I hit a case of writer's block mid chapter and ended up procrastinating by working on other fics. Hooray for best friends that can give you ideas on what to do next.**

**I'm going to be trying to work on all my fics and getting them updated so I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Could be tomorrow or a while from now. It all depends on how much motivation I get and if I can figure out the other chapters I'm stuck on. But do not worry! This fic is not abandoned nor will it ever be. Same with all my other fics.**

**Thank you to everyone that has supported this fic! Please continue to Review, Follow, and Favorite! I'll see you all on the next update!**


End file.
